what if
by Amandagold
Summary: מה אם בלה הייתה מתגברת על אדוארד? מה היה קורה אם היא הייתה משנה את דעתה? נקודות הצפייה משתנות תהנו


what if..

הכל קרה כ"כ מהר.  
הוא עזב ואני נשארתי לבד.  
'אני לא אוהבת אותך יותר,בלה' המילים חזרו בראש שלי שוב ושוב כמו תקליט שבור. התחלתי ללכת לכיוון שאדוארד הלך בו.  
"אדוארד!" קראתי מקווה שהוא שומע. "אדוארד בבקשה!" קראתי שוב אבל הוא לא הגיע.הלכתי והלכתי עד שנפלתי הרגשתי את האדמה הקרה מתחתיי וזו  
הייתה התחושה המוכרת של אדוארד לידי, ידעתי שהוא לא שם אבל רציתי לחשוב שהוא עדיין איתי לא רציתי להגיד להתראות. התחלתי להרגיש שהחושך  
בא ועוטף אותי, הרגשתי את הקור הולך וגובר ואת הריקנות בבטן ,חור, שהולך ונפתח נהיה גדול יותר ויתר בכל רגע. ואז הכל נהיה חשוך אני לא יודעת כמה זמן  
עבר אבל אז הרגשתי זוג ידיים חמות נוגעות בי מתחתי את העיניים וראיתי נער, איש אפשר להגיד הסתכלתי עליו לא מבינה מה קורה סביבי.  
"בלה? את בסדר?" הוא שאל אותי, איך הוא מכיר אותי? למה אני מכירה אותו?  
"הוא לא יחזור יותר, הוא הלך, הוא לא אוהב אותי יותר" חזרתי שוב ושוב בלחש מקווה שהוא לא שומע מה אני אומרת.  
"זה בסדר בלה, את תהיי בסדר." הוא אמר, כנראה הוא שמע ,לא היה לי אכפת, רק רציתי את אדוארד בחזרה.  
שמעתי המון אנשים מדברים ואורות. זיהיתי את הבית שלי, ראיתי את המכוניתת של צ'רלי חונה ועוד כמה מכוניות משטרה.  
"צ'רלי." שמעתי קול מוכר .ג'ייק, חשבתי לעצמי.  
"בלה? בלה? את בסדר?" שמעתי את צ'רלי שואל אותי בדאגה.  
"היא בסדר" האיש שסחב אותי אמר לו. "היא כל הזמן אומרת שהוא לא יחזור יותר ושהוא הלך." הוא אמר שוב.  
"או-קיי"צ'רלי אמר ולקח אותי על הידיים שלו. נכנסנו הביתה וצ'רלי השכיב אותי על הספה ונרדמתי אחרי כמה רגעים.

התעוררתי כששמעתי את צ'רלי מדבר עם מישהו.  
"היא תהיה בסדר... כן כן...או-קי בילי תגיד לג'ייקוב שהיא תהיה בסדר והוא יכול להיות רגוע.. בילי? היא כל הזמן אומרת משינה 'הוא לא יחזור יותר, הוא  
הלך, הוא לא אוהב אותי יותר' וזה קצת מלחיץ אותי.. או-קיי בסדר אני מבין ביי בילי."  
השתיישבתי על הספה וניסיתי לקרוא לצ'רלי אבל שום דבר לא יצא החוצה,  
"אבא?" הפעם יצא לי הקול בלחישה חרישית.  
"בלה? התעוררת מתוקה?" הוא שאל בדאגה.  
"כן" אמרתי בלחישה  
"את בסדר? את רוצה שאני אביא לך משהו?" הוא שאל  
"כוס מים" עניתי והחזקתי את הגרון בידיים, הוא הנהנן והלך להביא לי את המים, הוא חזר אחרי כמה דקות עם כוס מים והביא לי אותה. שתיתי אותה בכוח  
מנסה להתעלם מהכאב שהיה לי בגרון.  
"אני חושבת שאני אעלה למעלה לישון" אמרתי והנחתי את הכוס על השולחן.  
"אני אעזור לך" הוא אמר וקם לעזור לי. עליתנו למעלה ואני נשכבתי על המיטה ועצמתי עיניים. נרדמתי אחרי כמה רגעים.

***בוקר***

התעוררתי בבוקר לא זוכרת כלום ממה שקרה אתמול קמתי מהמיטה והכל חזר אליי 'הוא לא יחזור יותר, הוא הלך, הוא לא אוהב אותי יותר' התקליט השבור  
התחיל לנגן שוב. קמתי מהמיטה והלכתי לכיוון המקלחת, צ'רלי כבר יצא מהעבודה ואני החלטתי ללכת למקלחת. יצאתי מהמקלחת ולבשתי את הפיג'מה  
ירדתי למטה וניגשתי לטלפון חייגתי את המספר של המשטרה וחיכיתי .  
"הלו?" קול מוכר ענה לי.  
"היי אני צריכה את צ'רלי בבקשה זאת בלה."אמרתי מנסה לא להשמע צרודה.  
"היי בלה אני כבר מוסר לך אותו" הוא ענה "צ'רלי בלה בטלפון" הוא צעק לעבר צ'רלי.  
"בלה? מה קרה מתוקה? הכל בסדר?" הוא שאל בהיסטריה.  
"כן הכל בסדר" הרגעתי אותו. "רציתי לדעת אם אני יכולה לדלג על לימודים היום" אמרתי לו וחיכיתי לתשובה.  
"כן מתוקה את יכולה." הוא אמר ונאנח.  
"תודה אבא להתראות" אמרתי כמעט מאושרת.  
"ביי" הוא אמר וניתק. ביליתי את רוב היום במיטה. קמתי מהמיטה בארבע והלכתי למטבח החלטתי לא להיות עצובה יותר, לא לחשוב על ... אפילו לחשוב  
עליו לא יכולתי.התחלתי לבשל וכשסיימתי פיניתי את הצלחת ויצאתי החוצה, לא יודעתי לאן אבל רציתי לצאת החוצה. פתחתי את הדלת של הטנדר  
והתנעתי אותו. התחלתי לנסוע ולא הפסקתי נסעתי לכיוון פורט אנג'לס. כשהגעתי כבר היה שש בערב. החלטתי לא להיות עצובה על אדוארד וללכת לסרט  
לא יכולתי ללכת לבד הייתי צריכה חברה.  
"הלו אנג'לה?" אמרתי כשאנג'לה ענתה.  
"כן? בלה?" היא שאלה מופתעת שזו אני.  
"כן.. רציתי לדעת אם את רוצה שניפגש בפורט אנג'לס ונלך לראות סרט אני צריכה לצאת קצת החוצה." אמרתי מקווה שהיא תגיד כן.  
"אממ' כן ברור אני כבר יוצאת." היא אמרה בשמחה וניתקה את הטלפון.  
" צ'ר..אבא?" שאלתי כשהוא הרים את הטלופן  
"כן מתוקה מה קרה?" הוא שאל לא דואג כמו היום בבוקר.  
"אני הולכת עם אנג'לה לסרט היא בדרך לפורט אנג'לב ואני כבר שם.. אני לא יודעת מתי אני אחזור או-קיי?" מקווה שהוא יסכים  
"כל מה שאת רוצה מתוקה."הוא אמר כמעט בחיוב.  
"תודה אבא להתראות."אמרתי וניתקתי. התישבתי על הספסל וחיכיתי לאנג'לה שתגיע אחרי עשר דקות בערך היא הגיעה והלכה לכיווני.  
"היי בלה. איך את מרגישה?" היא שאלה ונראתה באמת מודאגת.  
"יותר טוב אני חושבת.." אמרתי והורדתי את הראש, היא התקרבה אלי וחיבקה אותי חיבקתי אותה בחזרה עד שברגשתי יותר טוב, לאנג'לה יש השפעה כזאת  
על אנשים היא יכולה לעודד אותם רק בחיבוק. מעניין אם היא תהיה כמו ג'ספר אם היא תהיה ערפדה..הרמתי את הראש והשתחררתי מהחיבוק.  
"בואי ניכנס מה את רוצה לראות?" אמרתי מנסה לחייך.  
"מה שאת רוצה לא אכפת לי." היא אמרה וחייכה את החיוך שלה, ואני לא יכולתי שלא לחייך בעצמי. נכנסנו לסרט קומדיה ובאמת צחקתי הפעם. יצאנו מהסרט  
והלכנו לאכול במקדונלדס. צחקתי ונהנתי באותו ערב שרציתי שלא יגמר, פחדתי שאם אני אחזור הביתה המחשבה עליו תחזור אליי.  
"נראה לי שכדאי שנלך הביתה מתחיל להיות מאוחר." היא אמרה וקמה מהשולחן.  
"כן נראה לי שכן" אמרתי וקמתי מהשולחן. יצאנו מהדלת והתחלנו ללכת לכיוון הקולנוע הגענו ונעצרתי.  
"מה קרה?" היא שאלה ונעצרה.  
"איפה המכונית שלך?" שאלתי והסתכלתי לצדדים.  
"אהה אני באתי באוטובוס כי המכונית שלי בתיקון" היא אמרה וחייכה.  
"או-קי בואי המכונית שלי מהכיוון הזה" אמרתי והתחלתי ללכת לכיוון המכונית והיא עקבה אחרי. נכנסנו למכונית ואני התנעתי אותה. רוב הנסיעה עברה בשקט  
"את בטוחה שאת בסדר?" היא שאלה מוציאה אותי מריכוז.  
"כן אני בטוחה למה?" שאלתי לא מבינה למה היא מתכוונת  
"נראה שהתאוששת מהעזיבה של אד.. שלהם מהר." היא אמרה מורידה את הפנים בחלק האחרון של המשפט.  
"זה בסדר" אמרתי מנסה לחייך.  
"או-קי"היא אמרה והסתכלה מהחלון.  
"הנה כאן." היא אמרה ואני עצרתי את הטנדר.  
"אני אבוא גם מחר טוב?" אמרתי  
"טוב" היא אמרה והלכהלכיוון הבית.  
"תודה ביי"היא אמרה ויצאה מהמכונית.  
"ביי אנג'" אמרתי ונופפתי לה. הסתכלתי לצד השני של המדרכה וראיתי שני אופנועים מייד חשבתי על ג'ייקוב. "אולי הוא יצטרך חלק מהחלקים כאן" חשבתי  
בקול "טוב היום מאוחר מידי אני אבוא לכאן מחר אחרי בית ספר" שוב חשבתי בקול והתנעתי את הטנדר ונסעתי לכיוון הבית. נכנסתי הביתה וצ'רלי היה ישן  
לא רציתי להפריע אז עליתי מהר לאמבטיה ולקחתי מקלחת מהירה לבשתי טי-שרט קרועה וטרניינג ישן ונכנסתי למיטה.


End file.
